


Like your heart could break in two (someone loves you)

by aquilasaurus



Series: Like Your Heart Could Break In Two: A Hacksqueak Story [8]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Rituals, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: Hecate wants to conduct a proper winter solstice ceremony. Her girls support her. Ficlet.Day 21 of the Winter Fluff event: Yule/Winter Solstice.This is the last part of my Hacksqueak story (for now).





	Like your heart could break in two (someone loves you)

“When was the last time you had a Yule log at Cackle’s?” asked Pippa.

“Now that I think of it, never in my time on staff. Maybe it’s time we held the ceremony.”

“You speak to Ada. I’ll search the grounds.” On her feet already, Pippa was putting her coat on before Hecate could register it. With a quick kiss, she was on her way.

Hecate transferred immediately to the Headmistress' office. As predicted, Ada was delighted. Ada and Hecate talked through the details together, holding hands across the table. It would be simple enough, and it seemed appropriate that each of them had a role to play. Finally, they shared a lingering embrace, with Hecate stroking Ada's smooth hair, before heading off to complete their separate tasks: Ada to collect greenery, Hecate to find the last few ingredients.

\--

A Yule log must be harvested from the grounds, or received as a gift. Pippa could provide both. Her boots crunched through the snow blanketing the path toward the forest, as she scanned the ground for a log of suitable size. A bit further on, the path was blocked by a rather large branch. She looked up.

The great ash tree by the side of the path was missing a limb. It must have fallen during a storm. This ash would make a perfect Yule log. First, she needed to saw off a fireplace-sized piece: a laser spell provided the needed firepower. Second, she needed to carry it back to the castle. She considered levitation, but she was an awfully long way from home. Instead, she opted for a shrinking charm. Satisfied with her handiwork, she tucked the log into her pocket and made her way back, humming.

Back at the castle, Pippa removed the miniature log from her pocket, set it on top of the ashes in the Great Hall's fireplace, and then restored it to its full size: it scratched and pressed against the bricks. Ada’s arms were full of fresh sprigs of holly and ivy vines, with which she garlanded the log. Head bent in concentration, Hecate sprinkled it with liquid from a dark bottle and a powder from a stone bowl. She set down her tools and settled in her place between Ada and Pippa, taking one of their hands in each of hers. She felt their power mingling and sparking through all ten fingertips, live like electricity. They breathed together. In unison, all three witches murmured the incantation.

The fireplace blazed to life. It would burn all night.

“To new beginnings.”


End file.
